Factores mensuales
by Vedda
Summary: Un reto muy viejo. RonHermione leve durante la batalla en 6to año, con "problemas femeninos" de por medio y un Ron altamente despistado. Si crees que no se debería hablar ni escribir respecto a las funciones biológicas, mejor no entres. Oneshot.


Reto de Annie Malfoy: Ron/Hermione, que pudo haber ocurrido PERO no se vio. "Situación de peligro y problemas femeninos"

**Factores mensuales**

Mucho hemos discutido Hermione, Harry y yo respecto a como salimos vivos de la batalla de la torre de Astronomía al final de sexto año. Hay una gran cantidad de factores sorpresa que pueden costarte la vida. Pudiera ser, por ejemplo, que tu líder se haya largado con su guía espiritual a buscar un estúpido MacGuffin, que no sepas por donde se está infiltrando el enemigo o que ni siquiera sospeches que vengan refuerzos en camino. Eso derrumba la moral del equipo y además hace que cualquier estrategia planeada de antemano resulte inútil. Pero es superable. Un poco de Felix, algo de astucia y mucha, mucha suerte. Lo que de verdad nos jodió esa vez fue un factor sangriento. Y no me refiero a violencia. Bueno, tal vez una poca.

Justo después de que el ED se separara para despertar a todos los profesores, Ginny, Hermione y yo corríamos por las escaleras del tercer piso. Neville se había ido a despertar a los Ravenclaw. Podíamos escuchar a los mortífagos pisándonos los talones. Doblamos frente al cuadro de una mujer pelona y nos detuvimos a buscar la recámara de Vectra.

-¡Ron! -jadeó Ginny- ¡Perdimos a Hermione!

Di la vuelta en redondo. Sé quién soy. Sé que Hermione es por lo menos la mitad de mi cerebro. La otra mitad es Harry, y bueno, Harry tampoco estaba conmigo. Quizá por eso hice algo estúpido.

-Despierta a Vectra, ¿de acuerdo? –le rogué a Ginny- Yo voy a ver qué ocurrió con Hermione

Ginny corrió a perderse. Escuchábamos las pisadas muy cerca de nosotros por el pasillo. Ella corrió al frente. Yo intenté despejar la oscuridad con la mirada. Tenía miedo de hacer un lumos para no ser descubierto.

"Lo cual debe demostrar que no estoy del todo descerebrado", me consolé.

Volví sobre mis pasos, buscando cualquier rastro de Hermione. Según recordaba, la había visto por última vez cuando corríamos por las escaleras del segundo piso. Medio pasillo antes de llegar ahí, escuché unos pasos no muy lejos. Me replegué a la pared para escuchar.

-Hay una dentro del baño -gruñó una voz baja y ruda- Pueden olerla. Esta sangrando.

Un par de risitas detestables siguieron a la voz.

"¡Hermione esta herida en el baño y esos imbéciles van a lastimarla más!" Me mastiqué un labio. Dí con tres licántropos afuera del baño.

-¡Hey, Greyback, uno de ellos!

El más bajito se lanzó contra mí y antes de que pudiera hacerme a un lado los dos estabamos en el suelo, rodando.

-¡Stupefy! -grité, con la varita en las yemas de los dedos

Fue un milagro que funcionara. El peso del licántropo cayó sobre mí. Lo aventé a un lado de una manera que no imagino poder hacer en circunstancias normales. Los otros dos se metieron al baño mientras forcejeaba.

-¡Vuelvan acá!

Al abrir la puerta casi me golpeó una maldición. Hermione se asomaba de uno de los pequeños cubículos con retretes. Los otros dos licántropos ya estaban en el suelo.

-¡Ron! -jadeó ella- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Estás bien tú? -la examiné con la mirada. No parecía herida.

-Sí, estoy bien.

-Hay que encerrar a estos dos y al de afuera en el baño -la tomé de la mano para salir de ahí- Ginny fue por Vectra y…

-No. No puedo ir -Hermione se detuvo en seco.

-¿Estás entonces herida? -di media vuelta y cerré la puerta tras nosotros- Ellos dijeron que estabas sangrando ¿Lo estás, verdad? ¿Es grave? ¿Te hago un Episkey?

-No Ron, no es grave, pero no se arregla así -Hermione retrocedió un poco, cruzando los brazos.

Intenté verme tranquilo pero todo lo que resonaba en mi cabeza era un inmenso "¡AAAAARRGGHHHHHHH!". Pasé lista mentalmente de todos los hechizos que podían causar sangrados que no se pudieran detener con un simple Episkey.

-Entonces dime con qué hechizo -me acerqué lentamente- Mira, no soy muy bueno en la mayoría de las cosas pero puedo intentarlo, o podríamos hacer una camilla y llevarte a la enfermería y encontrar una poción, hay muchos mortífagos afuera y no creo que…

-Ron, no necesito una camilla. No estoy herida.

-¡Entonces salgamos de aquí!

-No puedo -Hermione alzó los brazos y luego los bajó- Es solo que… no puedo, ¿de acuerdo?

" ¡Merlín mío, la hechizaron para que no pudiera salir y muriera desangrada aquí en el baño!" En ese momento solo quería correr en círculos y tal vez matar a golpes a quién la hubiera lastimado, porque de que estaba sangrando estaba sangrando, casi podía olerlo yo también, pero debía ser algo interno.

-¡Pero debe haber algo que se pueda hacer! -miré a todas partes, pensando en que profesor sabría revertir el hechizo- ¡Iré por Flinch! ¡O por quién digas!

Hermione respiró hondo dos, tres veces, y apretó los ojos, llevándose una mano para abrazar su propio abdomen. Parecía bastante desesperada.

-¿Duele mucho? - intenté acercarme y ella retrocedió de nuevo- Hermione déjame ayudarte por favor, no quiero que te ocurra nada.

-No es lo que estas pensando. Estoy bien -dejó ir un suspiro y se encerró en uno de los retretes- Solo… consígueme una compresa.

-¿Una… compresa? -me mordí de nuevo el labio

"¿Una compresa? ¿Cómo las que se usan frías para bajar la fiebre? ¿Tendrá fiebre, entonces? ¿O es de las que se usan para poner poción sobre las heridas?" Pensé, sin que nada tuviera sentido.

Me alistaba para correr a la enfermería y arrastrar a Pomfrey con un botiquín completo cuando Hermione interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Una toalla sanitaria -Hermione dejó ir otro inmenso suspiro- Las conoces, ¿verdad?

-Eh… Sí -sintiéndome bastante estúpido, me rasqué la cabeza- ¿Dónde…?

-En las estanterías de baños de chicas de los dormitorios. Creo que también hay en los baños de prefectos.

-Y… ¿no puedes ir tú? -de inmediato me mordí la lengua. Si me los estaba pidiendo a mí era porque definitivamente ella no se podía mover del baño

-Lo siento

-No, espera, no… ay…. Voy a buscarlas, ¿de acuerdo?

Até a los dos licántropos con un Incárcereo y los patee fuera del baño antes de que despertaran. Una parte de mí estaba aliviada de que Hermione no estuviera herida y la otra estaba un poquito más asustada.

Corrí al baño de prefectos, esquivé a dos idiotas que trataron de lanzarme una maldición y por fin di con la puerta del baño de chicas. Estar ahí dentro se sentía raro. Era idéntico al nuestro, pero en espejo. Y más raro me sentí abriendo la estantería, al encontrar tres paquetes distintos.

"¿Y ahora cuál?" No estaba muy seguro de porqué, pero sentí que debí llevar una de cada una. Las puse en mi bolsillo. Lo último que quería es que me vieran por la escuela cargando esas cosas.

El regreso fue más sencillo. Corrí de regreso, esquivé a un mortífago que me esperaba entre las sombras, pasé sobre los licántropos atados y cerré la puerta detrás de mí

-Aquí están -Extendí las tres sin saber cual darle. Dudaba si quedármeles viendo o si evitarlas del todo.

Hermione tomó la compresa más grande y se encerró de nuevo. Un minuto después salió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias -me murmuró mirando sus manos mientras las lavaba

-¿Hay que… lavarse las manos o algo después de tocarlas? -encogí un poco los hombros. La respuesta debía ser muy obvia si no me respondía, pero de verdad no tenía idea.

Ella solo dio media vuelta después de secarse las manos y se paró de puntillas para darme un beso en la frente

-Está bien, Ron. Vamos afuera. Hay una batalla, ¿sabes?

Casi suspiré para mis adentros. Ese era terreno conocido. Era solo peligro y pelea. Sabía manejar eso. Por lo menos si tenía a Hermione cerca.


End file.
